Crown and bridge prosthodontics is the science and art of the complete restoration of one or more teeth and the replacement of one or more natural teeth with an artificial device. A bridge is used to replace at least one missing tooth and is supported by natural teeth. The bridge includes a pontic which fills the edentulous space and a soldered joint which serves as a connection between the pontic and a retaining member such as a crown formed on an abutment tooth adjacent the pontic.
The primary purpose of the dental bridge is to receive the forces of occlusion and to transmit them through the abutments so that occlusion is restored to the patient thereby contributing to mastication. The bridge should also augment the ability of the patient to enunciate and maintain the positions of the opposing teeth. The present day construction of a dental bridge is a time consuming, involved and complex process which requires the application of many independent procedures including the following: wasing, spruing, investing, casting, cleaning, trimming, cutting and stoning. The process, as conventionally practiced, is referred to colloquially as the "lost wax casting method" and, at present, is the universally accepted procedure for making a bridge. In following this procedure, each step must be meticulously followed with the dental technician paying strict attention to detail to assure accuracy of the cast product and proper fit. It is not until all of the above steps are completed that the porcelain or other veneering material can be applied and fired to form the finished bridge.
The prefabricated prosthesis of the present invention eliminates waxing and the entire casting operation. Accordingly, there is no waxing, spruing, investing and casting involved nor is cleaning required. The only steps which remain are trimming and grinding and even these steps are limited to the area at the margin. A modified prosthesis of the present invention can also be used in forming a splint for bracing two or more teeth.